NASP
The National Agency of Superpowered Persons (NASP) is a government agency under the Department of Homeland Security. On a national level, they are the ones who keep track of all things having to do with superpowered individuals. Founded in 2026, they handle any training or resources a hero team might need in the execution of their duty to help protect the citizens of their city/town/area from harm posed by other superpowered peoples. Perhaps the most well known and most recent aspect of NASP is the Hero Training Program.(Often abbreviated to just "Hero Program") A program that was drafted back in the late 20's that was only cleared for operation in the year 2030, it's first hero teams only officially being deployed in the year 2032. The Hero Program is a voluntary program offered by NASP in an attempt to let the 2nd generation of heroes have the skills needed to successfully operate in ways that many of the first generation teams struggled. (One particular sore spot being property damage, which many teams struggled with keeping to a minimum) The minimum age to enter is 18, and forms to apply can be found in any NASP office, which are found in most cities. Upon acceptance into the hero program, further paperwork is administered as needed. Most commonly it's NDA's for people who live with others, so that nobody the applicant lives with spills the beans on the applicant's new future occupation. Training lasts anywhere from six months to a year at a secret facility somewhere in the central part of the united states. During training future heroes are expected to hone their powers more, develop a hero costume and name, as well as learn how emergency situations they'll find themselves in. A few months into the program, trainees are asked if they feel like they'll be ready to go within the six months given, or if they'd like to take a full year for extra training. This doesn't change much other than the point at which they're matched with others to form a team. After the team is formed, they are expected to train together whenever they can, to give the team a stable foundation by the time they get thrown out into the field proper. As soon as they get their team, a trainee learns where they'll be stationed. Hero teams are always stationed in a city that at least one team member currently lives in. This is to provide the team a resource in a teammate who knows the area, because as good as outside information can be, nobody can tell you about a place better than a local. Upon completion of the training program, the party is sent to their new location, where they meet their liaison who they'll be working with as heroes. (Moving is paid for by the government, and the process of buying/selling house is done during training. Packing up the home is expected to have been done prior to being sent to training or by a loved one who lives with the new hero) The liaison is an agent who's worked for and been trained by NASP. Before the creation of NASP, all hero teams who had a liaison were just a local FBI agent assigned to help a hero team. (A precedent set by the Trinity League, who had a close relationship with a specific agent for the first six months of operation) After NASP, the FBI stopped assigning agents, letting the better equipped department handle it, but they still work closely with hero teams anyway. In fact, most NASP assigned liaisons used to work as FBI special agents. Typically, the newly formed team will meet the liaison as soon as they land in their assigned city, if not at the airport then as soon as they're taken to the local NASP office. NASP does not pay the hero teams, instead insuring that each hero has a day job that can adequately pay their living condition. (If the current job leaves some things wanting, NASP might temporarily supplement some income until the hero is able to increase their income) The exact reasoning for this varies depending on who you ask. However, they do compensate heroes under their jurisdiction. This can be found in the form of benefits, including good insurance policies that will ensure both they, and their family (should they have one) are taken care of. Outside of hero teams and the training program, NASP also works to make lives of the general powered populace easier. They offer free training for those worried about their power being unstable, bits of tech that help a powered person function better in society, jobs that might benefit from an individuals power set, and much more. As with the forms to join the hero program, these resources can be found in any NASP office, as most, if not all, are equipped to handle both the citizens needs, and the needs of a hero team. Category:Lore